Vikare Ratite
|style = Starts and ends his sentences with a tilde, has a strange style of speaking. |relations = MSPA Reader - ??? Canary - Lusus |home = Outglut |planet = Alternia |music = }}Vikare Ratite is a young Alternian troll living in Outglut during the time period of Hiveswap and Hiveswap Friendsim. Vikare was first revealed during the Hiveswap Troll Call event alongside Boldir Lamati on January 17th, 2018. He soon became one of two trolls to be featured in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Four after its release on May 25th, 2018, alongside his fellow Troll Call troll, Tagora Gorjek. Biography Vikare is a young troll with dreams on non-interstellar flight, but he keeps these dreams a secret and talks about his "dreams" of spaceflight that he is legally obligated to fulfill. He comes across the MSPA Reader's broken down spaceship and is seen salvaging some parts. He is interested in them, having never seen an alien before. When the player tells him about their plights to try and make a new friend, he becomes delighted and asks them about spaceflight. Bad Endings If you tell him that you love spaceflight, he will be glad for your likeness in spaceflight. But he declares that there is nothing more for you to discuss, so he walks away with a If you tell him that airplanes exist, he will think that you are mocking him and asks you to leave. If you choose to stay in his hive, Vikare will assume that the food you're really after is "food for the soul" and decide that he must show you his flying machine designs. But he thinks he needs to trust you more before showing you his sketches right away. He sets up a trust trial for you, blindfolding you and giving you directions to navigate his hive. After a while of following his instructions, the player accidentally crashes into something and falls back, almost unable to breathe. When Vikare comes to help them, they find that their nose is bleeding. He is astounded that they let him see their mutant blood, proclaiming it as the greatest trust of all. He gets out his drawings and watches as the MSPA Reader goes through them. They question why he uses bones, and he explains he has to make use of what's avaliable to him, then stating he only uses the bones of culled grubs and lowbloods to make sure the player doesn't worry. Vikare goes on about how at first he felt hesitant about telling them about his dreams of non-interstellar spaceflight, but feels good about it now that the player is looking at his sketches, thinking it was destiny for them to meet. The MSPA Reader feels good about this and feels confident that they are friends now, but then they go back and look at his sketches and reanalyze them. They start to panic and think that because of the similarities between troll bones and human bones, that Vikare could possibly use their bones for his planes. They ask if he's in the market for materials for his flying machine right now, but he doesn't understand their question. He thinks that they were looking for someone who fits the macho, bloodthirsty romantic hero type. He says that he thinks it's best if you leave since he sees that they can't be friends since he doesn't fit the type of trolls the MSPA Reader is "looking for", causing a bad ending. Good Ending If the player chooses to go out to look for food, Vikare will inform them that they will need to get food for his lusus, the Canary (who is not a canary at all). Then they head out, and Vikare informs them about the specific type of food they will be getting for his lusus. The player decides to start up some conversations to try and lighten the mood and distract themselves from their injuries. They ask him why he's so interested in flying, and he responds by saying that nothing could be better than aviation. When the player asks about the similarities of each, he reacts with shock, saying that the two are completely different. He thinks that spaceflight is still fine (because it's the only way to satisfy the empire and the only way he'll be of use), but that it doesn't have the same spirit in it as non-interstellar flight. The player tries to find a way out, and notices a cluster of white flowers and points them out to Vikare. Then they notice that the leaves of the flowers aren't red and sulks, but he cheers them up by saying that while it's not food for lusii, it's safe for them to consume. He feeds a leaf to the player, and they feel grateful for him since he actual found food for them to eat. The player tries to connect with him, and realizes that the way he talks about space travel makes it seem more like an obligation than something he genuinely enjoys. They think of his dreams of flight is a compromise of what he has to do and what he needs to do, and ask him if he would rather not participate in space travel. Vikare reacts with shock, but before he can finish his thoughts the player points to a random location where they "noticed" white flowers. He rushes to where they're pointing, and ends up falling off a cliff because they didn't before they pointed. They rush to where he fell off of, and notices his broken leg. When they call for him, he speaks in an overjoyed way, exclaiming that he flew and asking the player how they knew that would happen. He is so overjoyed by his sudden and temporary flight that he calls the player his friend, leading to his good ending. Personality and Traits Vikare is very enthusiastic about his dreams of non-interstellar flight, but he hides it by being falsely excited about spaceflight due to it being a necessary obligation to be filled by bronzebloods. His hive is decorated with lots of posters emphasizing the excitement and adventure associated with space travel, and dozens of spacecraft models are strung from the ceiling. Despite all this, Vikare keeps posters of aviation hidden behind the former. He seems hesitant to share his true feelings about flying with others as mentioned in one of his bad endings and needs a great deal of trust before he can bestow his ideas for flying machines with others. He describes his sketches as being very close to his heart, which is why he's so hesitant on sharing them. He is also shown to be very emotional at times, best illustrated when he weeps after misunderstanding the player's implied question or when the player accidentally mocks his ideas of aviation. Vikare has a strange way of speaking and makes lots of different facial expressions when conversing with the player. He uses lots of fancy and unfamiliar idioms and metaphors, to the point where not even the player understands a word he's saying. The player still finds his ecstatic nature charming, though, and tries to understand him the best they can. Vikare has a lot in common with Jake English, most notably their love for adventure and travel, as well as the antiquated manner of speech. It should be noted that Vikare's voice has been described as the sort one would hear narrating a newsreel about World War II. Relationships Vikare seems to be very close with his lusus, the Canary, and often goes out to forage food for him. The Canary seems to be very affectionate and close with Vikare as shown in a childhood photo with both of them on it. Trivia *Vikare is the only Hiveswap Friendsim character to have more than three endings, having four in total (3 bad, 1 good.) *According to the Extended Zodiac, his sign is the sign of the Revealer, Taurza, making him a potential Hero of Mind and Derse Dreamer. *Vikare's lusus being an emu is a reference to his last name being Ratite, which is used to classify flightless birds. *Vikare and Skylla are the only friendsim trolls who share a blood color with one another. *Sending Vikare off a cliff seems to be a reference to Tavros' FLARPing accident, though Vikare doesn't mind his injuries in the slightest. *Vikare shares a lot in common with Jake English; their love for travel and adventure, and their ornate manner of speaking. Category:Trolls